disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver
Oliver & Company is a 1988 animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released on November 18, 1988. The twenty-seventh animated feature released in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution, and inspired by the Charles Dickens novel Oliver Twist, which has been adapted many other times for the screen. The story is about a homeless kitten named Oliver who joins a gang of dogs to survive on the 1980s New York City streets. In this version, Oliver is a cat and Fagin's gang is made up of dogs, one of which is Dodger. After Dumbo (1941), Bambi (1942), One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) and The Rescuers (1977), this is Disney's fifth animated feature to take place in the present day of its release, using New York City and Winston-Salem as its setting(s). The film was re-released in the USA, Canada, and the UK on March 29, 1996. Plot Oliver, an orange kitten, is lost in the streets. He was the only kitten of his fellow kittens not to be adopted. Left alone in the rain in a cardboard box. He escapes and lives in the streets. He steals some hot dogs from a hot dog vendor with the help of a mongrel named Dodger. Together they are successful, but Dodger runs off, attempting to leave the orphaned feline behind. Dodger eventually arrives at the houseboat of his owner, a petty criminal named Fagin, along with his meal, to share with his friends: Tito the Chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Saluki and Francis (Frankie), the Bulldog. Oliver sneaks into their home, located below the city's docks, and is discovered by the dogs. Fagin, owner of the dogs, comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, a shipyard agent and ruthless loan shark. Sykes and his Doberman dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, arrive. While DeSoto is sniffing around the barge, Roscoe flirts with Rita, and smashes the television. When Tito tries to attack him, he is held back by Einstein, who tells him to pick on somebody his own size, but Roscoe is not intimidated by the Great Dane. It is then that DeSoto finds Oliver. The terrified kitten scratches his nose and both Roscoe and DeSoto intend to tear him apart when the dog gang gets between them. Before further violence can ensue, Sykes calls his dogs back to his car, and they leave while making threats towards the gang and Oliver. After this, a soaking wet Fagin returns to the barge, lamenting that he has only three days to find the money he owes Sykes. He discovers Oliver and, considering that they all need help, accepts him into the gang. Next day, Fagin sets out into the city with his canine menagerie and Oliver. While he tries to sell his wares at a pawn shop, the animals come face-to-face with a limousine driven by a butler named Winston. Winston is employed by the exceedingly wealthy Foxworth family and is taking care of their daughter Jenny while the couple is out of the country on business. The dogs stage an elaborate ruse in order to get Winston out of the car. Tito and Oliver slip in and attempt to steal its radio. In doing so, Tito gets shocked by the electrical system, and Jenny finds Oliver tangled up in the wires near it. Oliver finds a good home and a caring owner in Jenny, to the chagrin of Winston and the Foxworth's spoiled pedigree poodle, Georgette. The next day Fagin's dogs go to Jenny's house. After some initial disputes, Georgette is very happy that they are there to collect Oliver, and helps them take him back, convincing them that he's been traumatized by the whole experience and wants to go back to them. When Oliver is taken back, Fagin sees Oliver's new golden tag and the wealthy district he got it from, and sends Jenny a map and a letter requesting "lots and lots of money" as a ransom. Fagin then goes to convince Sykes that his plan will work. While Fagin intends only to ransom the cat, Sykes believes that he is 'thinking big' in an attempt to kidnap and ransom the cat owner, and gives him 12 more hours. Jenny receives the letter and takes Georgette with her to go and get Oliver back, but Fagin's poorly drawn map leaves them both totally lost, although they do unknowingly arrive at their destination. Being distraught that his "wealthy cat-owner" is just a little girl with her piggy-bank, Fagin decides that he might as well return Oliver to her, and pretends to find him in a dumpster. However, Sykes kidnaps Jenny, intending to hold her for ransom to her wealthy parents, and tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut. Fagin, who was not expecting Sykes to use him to perform an actual kidnapping, takes his dogs and Georgette to Sykes' shipyard to rescue Jenny, which the dogs, with Oliver's help manage to do. However, an enraged Sykes and his Dobermans chase them down the city streets and into the subway in his car intending to snatch Jenny back. Roscoe and DeSoto are both thrown onto the tracks in their fight with Dodger, and presumably killed. Jenny is thrown onto the hood of Sykes' car and Fagin tries to snatch her back while the dogs drive. They emerge onto the Brooklyn Bridge, where Sykes' car collides with a train and he is killed. Tito manages to steer Fagin's vehicle onto one of the bridge's cables and they emerge unscathed. The next morning, Fagin and the entire group celebrate Jenny's birthday party at her home. That same day, Winston receives a phone call from Jenny's parents in Rome saying that they will be back tomorrow, apparently earlier than expected. Fagin and his dog gang finally drive into the streets to make a new start while leaving Oliver at his new home with Jenny. Characters *Oliver, voiced by Joey Lawrence, is the protagonist of the film, and an orange kitten who wants a home. He joins Fagin's gang of dogs before being taken in by Jenny. He also saves her life from the black-hearted loan-shark, Sykes. *Dodger, voiced by Billy Joel, is a carefree, charismatic mongrel with a mix of terrier in him. He claims to have considerable "street savoir-faire". He is the leader of Fagin's gang of dogs, and becomes Oliver's closest friend amongst them. He serves as the deuteragonist. *Fagin, voiced by Dom DeLuise, is a petty criminal who lives on a house-boat with his dogs. He desperately needs money to repay his debt with Sykes. Because of his economic situation, he is forced to perform criminal acts such as pick-pocketing and petty theft, but in truth he has a heart of gold. *Jenny Foxworth, voiced by Natalie Gregory (singing voice by Myhanh Tran), is a kind, rich girl who takes care of Oliver. She serves as the tritagonist. *Bill Sykes, voiced by Robert Loggia, is the film's primary antagonist, and is a cold-hearted, immoral loan-shark who lent a considerable sum of money to Fagin and expects it paid back. *Tito, voiced by Cheech Marin, simply known as Tito, is a tiny Chihuahua in Fagin's gang. He has a fiery temper for his size, and rapidly develops a crush on Georgette (although she is initially repulsed by him). *Georgette, voiced by Bette Midler, is the Foxworth family's spoiled prize-winning Poodle, who is jealous of Oliver getting attention. When Tito displays his attraction to her, she initially responds with revulsion. At the end, however, she displays considerable attraction to Tito - so much, in fact that she sends him running for his life when she tries to bathe, dress and groom him. *Einstein, voiced by Richard Mulligan, is a gray Great Dane in Fagin's gang, representing the stereotype that Great Danes are friendly, but dumb. He is the strongest member of the gang. *Francis, voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne, is a bulldog with a British accent in Fagin's gang. He appreciates art and theatre, and detests anyone abbreviating his name as "Frank" or "Frankie." *Rita, voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph (singing voice by Ruth Pointer), is a Saluki, and the only female dog in Fagin's gang. *Roscoe and DeSoto, voiced by Taurean Blacque and Carl Weintraub respectively, are the secondary antagonists. They are Sykes's vicious Doberman dogs, and seem to have a long rivalry with Dodger and his friends. *Winston, voiced by William Glover, is the Foxworth family's bumbling but loyal butler. *Louie, voiced by Frank Welker, is a bad-tempered hot dog vendor, who appears early in the film where Oliver and Dodger steal his hot dogs. He is meant to be one of the 'enemies of the four-legged world', meaning that he hates both cats and dogs. Musical numbers #"Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Narrator #"Why Should I Worry" - Dodger and Chorus #"Streets of Gold" - Rita, Dodger, and Chorus #"Perfect Isn't Easy" - Georgette #"Good Company" (Jenny's Theme) - Jenny #"Why Should I Worry" (Reprise) - Company Trivia *The working title of this film during production was Oliver and the Dodger. *At a certain point, this film was to be set after The Rescuers. If this had happened, it would have given the character of Penny more development. This idea was eventually scrapped because the producers had then felt that the story would not have been convincing. This is why Penny and Jenny are so alike. *At one point the gang was going to include a Golden Retriever called Sally who would stereotype their nature as agile family pets, but she was pulled because it was felt there would be too many dogs. *This was the first Disney movie to make heavy use of computer animation. CGI effects were used for making the skyscrapers, the cars, trains, Fagin's scooter-cart and the climactic Subway chase. It was also the first Disney film to have a department created specifically for computer animation. *This was the first animated Disney film to include real world advertised products. Many placements of real product names such as RJ Reynold's Tobacco Company, Coca-Cola, USA Today, Sony, Wachovia, Winston Tower and Ryder Truck Rental were used. It was said on ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney that this was for realism, was not paid product placement, and that it would not be New York City without advertising. *Certain animals shown in the film are inspired from past Disney films. When Dodger sings Why Should I Worry in the beginning of the film, some of the dogs shown are Peg, Jock and Trusty from Lady and the Tramp and Pongo from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *This was the first time one of the Lawrence brothers were in a Disney project, with Joey Lawrence playing Oliver. The three brothers would star in various movies from the Disney Channel, Matthew Lawrence became the voice of Tombo in the Disney dub of Kiki's Delivery Service, and Andy Lawrence would become the second voice of T.J. Detweiler in Recess.